


"Maybe, someday."

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2021 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I Tried, Maribat March, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Past!Tiger!Jason, Prompt : First Time, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March 2021 day 2 prompt First Time.Following the events of "Of Ladybug Spots and Robin Feathers", Dick is feeling a little put out by Marinette and Jason having secrets with each other that they don't share with him.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Alfred Pennyworth, Luka Couffaine/Jason Todd/Kagami Tsurugi (background), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: Maribat March 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Maribat March





	"Maybe, someday."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Ladybug Spots and Robin Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983763) by [MrsDiablousRiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle). 



**Dick remembers the first time Marinette looked at him as though he’d stolen her breath. He remembers the first time she looked at him as though he’d hung the moon. He also remembers the first time he asked her about the ladybug spots on his upper torso and neck.**

\---

“Hey Mari?” Dick called, confusion clear in his voice.

“Yes love?” Marinette called back, her voice sounding from the kitchen.

Dick walked towards the kitchen and took a moment to take in his wonderful other half. “What’s up with the spots?”

Marinette froze, her eyes going wide before she turned to look at him. “What, uh, what do you want to know about them?”

“Why are you represented by ladybug spots?” Dick watched as Marinette appeared to shut down, he watched as she turned back to the meal she was preparing.

Marinette dumped the last of the ingredients into the soup before giving it a quick stir. “I think I’m going to stay at Jason’s tonight. You just have to stir that every so often for the next twenty minutes. You can refrigerate the leftovers.” Marinette wiped her hands on the towel she’d slung over her shoulder before discarding the towel on the countertop and striding out of the kitchen, still closed off. She made sure not to bump into Dick as she collected the projects she’d started for her friends and pulled on one of Jason’s leather jackets before she slipped on a pair of shoes. She didn’t look at Dick as she walked out of the apartment, she didn’t press a kiss to his cheek (like she normally did) for the first time in a long time.

Dick watched as she let the door slam behind her, something she didn’t do as she simply didn’t like it.

\---

**Dick remembers the first time he asked Marinette why his brother was covered in scales.**

\---

“Hey Mari?” Dick’s voice seemed to echo around the apartment, he was just thankful she’d only spent a week at his brother’s apartment after she’d walked out. He crossed his fingers that she wouldn’t walk out again.

“Hm?” Marinette was working on a project for Selina, a new top, in the living room while House M.D. played in the background.

“What’s up with Jason’s scales?” Dick’s voice was gentle, hoping that he wouldn’t scare her with this question.

“It’s not my place to share personal information about your brother or my friends.” Marinette was short and to the point, not giving him any wiggle room. “If you want to know about his new scales, ask him.”

\---

**Dick remembers the first time his brother hid something about his own soulmate from him.**

\---

“Hey, Jaybird.” Dick jogged to catch up to Jason before he went deeper into the cave to put on his suit.

“Yes Dickhead?” Jason waited for his older brother to catch up. “What do you need?”

“What’s up with your scales?” Dick didn’t beat around the bush, wanting to know what was up with his brother, his brother’s soulmates and his own soulmate.

“Is this still about why Pixie is represented by ladybug spots on your torso and neck?” Jason sounded strained, as though he knew something but wasn’t telling.

“Possibly.” Dick sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in response. “Is it so bad?”

“If you want to know you have to ask her and she has to want to tell you.” Jason shook his head and turned on his heel. “I forgot something in the kitchen. You go on ahead.”

-*-*-*

Jason leaned against the island in the Wayne Manor kitchen, his phone pressed to his ear as he worried his lip.

“Hey, Jay. What’s-” Marinette answered on the other line.

“I know Dick has to reach friendship status level fifteen to unlock your secret, but what will it take for him to know about the other you?”

“Jay. You know your father’s stance on magic users and metas. He’s accepted Luka’s meta abilities because they’re passive. My kwami given abilities aren’t passive. If you spend more time with Roaar, you’ll get some sort of ability.”

Jason sighed and glanced up at Alfred when he heard his wingtips approach. “I know. I’ll grab them when I get home. Do you mind if I give the phone to Alfred?”

“I’m always up to talk to your grandfather.” Marinette sounded joyful, something Jason hadn’t heard from her since the day she walked from Dick’s apartment to his.

Jason passed the phone over to Alfred, watching as the older man seemed to come alive talking to the one person who could reconnect him with his old friend. He turned to the stove, grabbing the tea kettle and filling it up with water before putting it back on the stovetop and turning on the burner underneath. He pulled a pair of mugs down from the cupboard before pulling a box of earl gray tea out of the cupboard.

He busied himself with making tea for himself and for Alfred and by the time he had placed a mug of tea in front of the older man, Alfred had placed the phone on the counter on speaker.

“-’s coming over soon so I have to hide the fact that my soulmate doesn’t know about my other personality.” Marinette sighed and clothing ruffling could be heard. “I don’t know what to do Uncle Alfred.”

“Pixie. Tinker Bell will love you and support you while telling you how stupid you are for not telling him.” Jason took a sip of tea and looked at Alfred. “You know you’re welcome at mine whenever you need to get away.”

-*-*-*

Dick returned to the cave after patrol, grumbling about the notable lack of Jason to anyone who would listen. He stripped off his suit, dragging a heavy hand through his hair before shaking out his shoulders.

He was going to stay the night at the manor, his other half was hiding something from him and he needed space to figure out if he could live with not knowing everything about his soulmate.

\---

**Dick would always remember the first time he met Chloé Bourgeois, and the first time he was face to face with the fact that he didn’t know what had happened in Paris. He would always remember the first time he was introduced to a Kwami.**

\---

Dick walked into the apartment, a gentle call of “Mari?” the only sound he made as he hung up his jacket and slid off his shoes.

Dick rolled his neck on his shoulders as he walked deeper into the apartment. He had just turned into the living room when he caught sight of a head of blonde hair. “Mari? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“This is my friend Chloé, from Paris.” Marinette smiled brightly, her body angled to hide something beside Chloé.

“Hello.” Chloé called with a wave.

Two vibrantly coloured beings appeared just over Marinette’s head, one yellow with black bumblebee stripes while the other was red with a big black spot on its head.

“What are those?” Dick’s voice raised in pitch at the end of his question.

Marinette glanced at what he was looking at and sighed. “Tikki! Pollen! You weren’t supposed to reveal yourselves like this.”

\---

Dick laid awake, his arm curled around Marinette where she was tucked against his side. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Jason jokes that you have to reach friendship status level fifteen before you can unlock my tragic backstory. I just, I was betrayed in several past friendships and I have a hard time trusting people. And Tikki and Master Fu drilled it into me that no one can know I’m Lady-, that I was Ladybug, heroine of Paris.”

“Will you tell me about it someday?” Dick carded his fingers through her hair and hummed. “Will you tell me about being Ladybug, the heroine of Paris?”

“Maybe, someday.” Marinette pressed a kiss to the closest ladybug spot on Dick’s neck. “Probably.”


End file.
